A brunette in the darkness
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: THE STORY IS BACK AND RE-WRITED!- What if Mikan was the one waiting for the light to take her out from the darkness? What if Natsume was that light?/ WARNING: Possible bad grammar, AOIXRUKA, HOTARUXHAYATE, YOUICHIXOC. :D
1. Goodbye family

**I'm so stupid OTL.**

**I have more and more new ideas for stories and I forget about the others that I need to finish.**

**Omg…this idea…I had this idea for so long time ago.**

**Sorry for the BAD GRAMMAR and the OOC! :D**

**Oh and just for saying:**

**Natsume: 14 years old.**

**Ruka: 14 years old.**

**Mikan: 14 years old.**

**Hotaru: 14 years old.**

**Aoi: 12 years old.**

**Youichi: 5 years old. (Still cute ladies ;) )**

**Kitsuneme/Koko: 14/13 years old.**

**Anna/Nonoko: 13 years old.**

**Iinchou: 14 years old.**

**Sumire: 14 years old.**

**Mimizu: 4 years old. (OC)**

**ANYWAY….Enjoy ^^**

**XXX**

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Murder._

_Look, is Sakura Mikan…_

_I've heard that she killed a lot of people!_

_So scary!_

Tch, stupid people…they can't talk more loudly for everyone in the school can hear them? I hate them all.

_**BAKAN BAKAN BAKAN BAKAN!**_

Hotaru was finally here, but she's late.

She was hitting every piece of trash that was whispering things about my life, what they can possibility know about my life? Idiots.

-Baka, let's go. Time for classes.-She said grabbing my wrist.

-I don't want to go today.-I said pulling my hand away from hers and walking away ignoring her calls.

She didn't follow me, but I knew that she was worried…

Hotaru and I are best friends before I went in this stupid prison.

I was shocked when I knew that she was also an alice. Her alice is amazing I say: that girl can invent something, she had been my only friend around this place and the only person that really cares about me, I'm glad that I have her with me tough that everyone calls her "queen of ice".

She cares a lot by her inventions and me, and of course when she invented Amanatsu she was so happy, her first robot ever made, and the robot looked just like me.

I mentally chuckled when Hotaru forgot about her own birthday, she was too busy making requests and blackmailing, but gladly I remembered and we made a party only for the two of us.

I sighed because those happy memories are going to be gone soon…

While walking in my favorite garden, the Sakura tree garden I was looking for a nice tree to take a little nap and this seems to be a good tree to rest a little. I climbed easily and sit down enjoying the view.

_**Many hours from there, in a little village…**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

-Natsume! Come play with us!-Ruka said with another boys while waving at me.

I didn't want it though, it was hard to climb this tree and after 5 minutes Ruka asks me to climb down? Oh great.

-No thanks! I'll take a nap!-I said without opening my eyes.

Ruka thumbed up and he played with the other kids.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. **[A/N- smiled….smiled…smiled…O/O…]**

Ruka was finally starting to play with another people and make new friends and he was always too shy to do it alone.

I saw Ruka for the first time being bullied so I easily saved him and since then we are good friends. Ruka loves animals but well his alice is animal-pheromone so it would be weird if that didn't happened to him.

-ONII-CHAN! ONIIIIIIII-CHAN!-an annoying girly voice screamed.

I rolled my crimson eyes and jumped now right next to her.

She jumped and squealed.

-GYAA YOU SCARED ME!-She exclaimed laughing, but sure she had so many veins in her forehead, she was so angry.

-Yeah, yeah…what do you want Aoi?-I asked annoyed with her presence.

-Oh, Oji-chan is calling you!-she said smiling.-and Ru-chan's mama was calling him too, go to go tell him, ja ne!-she said running to get Ruka.

I tried to call her but she was a fast runner, I guess that she isn't my sister for nothing.

_**In Grandpa's house…**_

-Mom? Why are you were?-Ruka asked while sitting in the couch. He was in the middle of Aoi and me.

-Jii-san, what's the matter?-I asked while eating a cookie not caring about the situation.

Grandpa looked at Ruka's mother and she gave a sad smile:

-Ruu-chan…have you using your alice?-she asked disappointed with sad eyes while looking at him.

Ruka's eyes widen a little, his mother told him not do to that, because that could active the ring in the academy and they had to came get him, Ruka what have you done...

But he couldn't just resist, the animals were his true love, I can't blame him tough.

-Yes mother, I apologize for my behave.-he honestly said bowing his head polity.

-Baka.-I whispered.

-Not so fast…you used too! And Aoi, I know that you used yours has well! - Grandpa scowled at Aoi and me.

Aoi was with already tears in her eyes, this is not going to end well.

-I d-don't want to go!-she cried while hugging me.

Ruka tried to calm her down patting her back.

I sadly sighed and Ruka's mother did it too.

Grandpa looked sad and in pain.

-There's nothing we can do…they are probably here tomorrow by the morning.-Ruka's mother serious staring at the window.

_**After dinner, still in Grandpa's house.**_

Grandpa had invited to Ruka's mother and Ruka to dinner his place and they were now talking in the living room.

-Jii-chan? Will you me, Natsume and Ru-chan?-Aoi asked innocently while she was in his lap.

-Of course my dear…and don't be sad! You'll make new friends there and you'll see how magic that school is! Maybe you could even find a boyfriend!-said grandpa chuckling.

Over my dead body! I won't let any stupid piece of crap approach on my lil' sis.

Aoi's eyes were shining and sparkling with the idea of romance, she needs to stop reading shoujo manga.

-Really? WHOA!-she said giggling.

Ruka's mother suddenly hugged Ruka from behind and started to cry waterfalls.

-MAMA WILL MISS YOU! MY PRECIOUS SON!-he said sobbing and hugging him tightly, poor Ruka but I couldn't help but smirk.

-M-MOM! Please let me go already!-Ruka said blushing from the embarrassing moment that made Aoi and grandpa chuckle.

-Natsume my boy…- grandpa called.-you take good care of your sister and Ruka-kun. And don't forget to make friends and get a wife, I want to see grand-grand-children in my house.-he said grinning.

I sweat dropped, this old man is serious?

-Well, I will protect those twos. I'll try to make some friends…but a girlfriend? Never.-I said expressionless and annoyed with the idea of a wife, I want to be free for God's sake!

Ruka's mother chuckled with my answer.

-Well, I know that my Ru-chan will bring home a nice lady and- OH NO! DON'T MAKE THAT TO MOMY! MOMY IS THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR HEART! RIGHT RU-CHAN? RIGHT? NEH?-she said hugging him again.

-MOM!-Ruka said embarrassed make everyone laugh, even I laughed a little. I wish this night could never end.

The night was long and grandpa decided that it was better to Ruka's mother and Ruka spend the night there. Everyone was sleeping in the living room.

But I couldn't sleep because of something that grandpa said…

How the heck I am supposed to get a wife? I'm 14 for Kami's sake!

**Normal POV**

_**Next morning…**_

Like Ruka's mother said, they were already outside waiting for them.

Aoi cried again and she hugged her grandpa, Natsume hugged him too with sad eyes.

Ruka's mother was suffocating his only and precious son and Ruka didn't mind this time, he hugged her back in the same way.

Then Aoi, Natsume and Ruka slowly walked to the dark limousine that was waiting for them already with the door open.

They looked again outside to see them family waving and sadly smiling.

Then the limousine started to ride to their new life.

_**In Gakuen Alice, with Mikan's POV.**_

-Did you hear? New students! They are coming today.-Anna whispered to Nonoko and Sumire excited.

-Really? How many?-Nonoko asked giggling.

-I think that they are 3 or 4.-Perm said confident with a smirk on her ugly face.

New students…more prisoners…whatever.

-Yeah Sakura-sama, three new students coming to the academy, they must be in the way.-Yome said reading my mind and giving me that stupid grin.

I glared at him and he knows why.

Read my mind one more time and I'll make you cry again Yome I swear of God I will say to everyone you old crush and love.

He ran away faking tears, how idiot.

-It's true Mikan they are really coming.-Hotaru said without taking her eyes out of her invention.

Hum…newbie's? Well I don't care at all. Why should I care anyway?

I closed my eyes to take a nap before the stupid teacher comes in.

New students hum?

…

**XXXX**

**Uff…first chapter is over :D**

**Hope you enjoyed ne :3**

**Well…I had this idea when I was watching GA, I thought to myself:**

"**How could it be if Mikan switched with Natsume, and Hotaru switched with Ruka?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BINGO! XD**

**Review ~~~~~ *bows***


	2. Polka dots

**Here I was, checking on my new story when BAM!**

**4 reviews already TTwTT)b**

**One of them was a confuse one, to answer your question:**

**Yes, they all have the same alice, but Mikan knows already about her new alices:**

**Mikan: ****Nullification alice, Stealing Alice and Insert Alice.**

**The only thing here is that her alices are life-shortening type. D:**

**Natsume: Fire alice, life shortening type too.**

**Ruka: Animal Pheromone.**

**Hotaru: Invention Alice.**

**Aoi: Memory Processing Alice (Kaoru's alice)**

**I know that Aoi lost her alice, but I decided to give to Aoi her mother's alice! Review me what you think about that! :D**

**Enough with the chit-chat, let's read o)/**

**XXXX**

_**Natsume's POV**_

The ride to the academy wasn't that long, but long enough to make Ruka and Aoi sleep.

There was silence in the limousine and while I was looking in the window I started to remember what grandpa said:

"_Natsume my boy, you take good care of your sister and Ruka-kun. And don't forget to make friends and get a wife, I want to see grand-grand-children in my house."_

Stupid old man…but I'm sure going to miss him.

I'm not stupid for sure, I know that my and Aoi' parents died already.

I smiled with the answer that he always says to Aoi:

"_Your parents are starts Aoi-chan…they are always looking for you and Natsume. Don't forget that."_

The limousine stopped.

-Aoi, Ruka wake up…-I said pinching them noses.

-Mou! Onii-chan that's rude!-Aoi said yawning and pouting.

Ruka only rubbed his eyes and looked around confused.

-Are we there?-he asked with a sleepy voice.

-Yes Nogi-san.-a blonde women said opening the door and smiling like an idiot.

We went outside and I looked to the…holy cow that's a big freaking gate, they sure have great security here.

-WHOAAAAAAA!-Aoi exclaimed looking up that she almost fell back if Ruka didn't grab her.

Stupid girl.

-Hello cutepies! I'm Narumi Anjou I'll be your English teacher and also your homeroom teacher.-she said smiling at us while some sparkles dancing.

Wait…isn't Narumi a boy's name?

.

.

.

What the-?

-Whoa! Are you a transvestite?-Aoi asked surprised.-I always wanted to see one!-she said chuckling

I smirked to my sisters clueless.

Ruka almost laughed from that too.

-I'm not a transvestite sweet face, and what's wrong to wear feminine things?-he said sighing with a vein popping into his forehead.

I glared at him, I'm not sure if I can trust in this thing.

-Follow me now, and welcome to Gakuen Alice.-he said while the gates were opening.

**Normal's POV**

**Inside the classroom.**

Narumi was already there, looking for the problematic students that he have.

Mikan of course was taking a nap with a manga on her face and Hotaru was ignoring everyone, just dealing with her invention.

Narumi cleaned his throat, but everyone just ignored him.

-I HAVE NEW STUDENTS FOR INTRODUCE!-he shouted opening his arms dramatically.

Everyone looked at him curious.

-Come on in!-he said happily to three figures outside.

**Mikan's POV**

-Come on in!-the pedogay said.

Two male and one female, I automatically knew that the female and the male with crimson eyes were from the same family, brother and sister I think. The blonde one seems to be French, oh the joy.

Or maybe not…tough that the raven haired boy seems to be bored, interesting...

-Hi! I'm Aoi Hyuuga, I'm twelve years old and I have Memory Processing alice! Nice to meet ya minna!-she chirped while bowing her head and gave us an angel's smile.

Such an innocent smile for a creature so hyper like her.

-I'm Ruka Nogi, fourteen years old and I have Animal Pheromone alice.-he said shyly and blushing slightly, how pathetic.

The voice of the raven haired boy was deep.

-Natsume Hyuuga, Fire alice, Aoi's older brother, fourteen years old.-he said expressionless while glaring at us with his hand on the pant's uniform pocket.

-Well, Aoi-chan your partner will be Tobita-kun, Ruka-kun your partner will be Imai-chan and Natsume-kun your partner will be…hum…Sakura-chan!-pedogay said while pointing at me..

All the girls were complaining about Nogi and Hyuuga being mine and Hotaru's partner, how annoying I just wanted to get out from there.

I decided to ignore the all class and close my eyes for rest a little, yesterday's mission was a hard one.

I could feel Hyuuga sit next to me, he was staring at me.

-Hn.-he said coldly.

Interesting, oh wait...not.

_**After classes.**_

_**Pyo…**_

_**Pyo…**_

_**Pyo…**_

_**CLING! Dinner time ^^**_

Hotaru and I like normally were having dinner in our own table, well she was because I wasn't exactly eating anything. I'm not hungry.

-Hotaru, I'm going to sleep.-I said standing up and stretching my arms while yawning.

-But you haven't eaten anything baka.-she said expressionless but with a caring eyes that only I could see it.

I nodded understanding her but walked away waving without saying any word.

XXXX

I yawned again.

Sure this damn school has some pretty damn long corridors.

Finally when I was in Special Star dorms I could see my door, but I saw a light coming from the front door of my dorm.

This is weird…I'm the only one being here, maybe is someone?

I carefully opened the door and I saw…polka boxer's dots?

I smirked to the figure and stayed there watching it taking it clothes off.

**Natsume's POV**

I was changing to go the sleep when I saw a black figure behind me I automatically attacked that figure but it dodged and pushed me away.

When I was standing up, I could see very nice legs…oh my God.

-Like what you see pervert?-she said coldly and annoyed.

I felt my face burning and I was now standing up looking at the figure.

.

.

.

Oh crap.

-What the hell are you doing here? GET OUT!-I hissed while glaring at her.

She stared at me expressionless but yet with a smirk on her lips.

-You can fight…but you need to be faster than that.-she said coolly.

-Like I care!-I hissed again. I don't give a damn of what she thinks about me!

She slowly walked to me and whispered in my ear, her whispering made my spines vibrate all over the body:

-See you tomorrow, polka dots.

I have no idea why, but I couldn't move after she said that, maybe she's using some kind of alice on me but when heard the door behind me close I finally could move again.

But why did she call me polka dots?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PYO =^= ~~**

-DAMN YOU STUPID GIRL!-I screamed angrily kicked the wall.

Ouch.

**Mikan's POV.**

-DAMN YOU STUPID GIRL!-I could hear him said from my dorm.

So stupid that he didn't realize that he was in boxers while I was there, how can he be a Special Star?

Maybe because of his alice…I must know what his alice is. Tomorrow I guess, I'm too tired now and besides I don't care.

Before I close my eyes I though…maybe this is going to be interesting from now one.

Or maybe not.

_**Next morning…**_

_**(It's Saturday so no classes YUPI \O/)**_

**Ruka's POV**

I've been looking for Natsume all the morning but I can't find him, I asked Aoi where was he but she was too busy talking with some girls in our class.

Aoi can make so many friends in hour, that's lucky...I'm too shy to make friends so suddenly.

I didn't notice the big dark hole that I was about to step so I felt in it and holy mother of animals what the heck?

When I was about to wait for the death of my bones broke once I touched the ground I landed on something smooth…but I was in a dark room so I'm still in danger.

What the…I'm kidnapped! NOOOO!

-HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!-I screamed walking randomly in that dark place looking for some light.

-Silence bunny boy.-a cold female voice said coming out from nowhere.

-Who are you? Show yourself!-I asked trying to be brave but failing when my voice cracked, stupid puberty.

I saw a light showing a girl sitting on a big chair while patting a cute bunny she was wearing sun glasses, oh wait she's my partner! Imai.

Kami-sama she scares the crap out of me, what is this? What's going on over here?

-Who are you?-I asked again with a shaking voice.

-I'm Imai Hotaru. Your partner idiot.-she said patting the bunny while staring at me expressionless.

Damn…I want that bunny…he's so adorable and-CONTROL YOURSELF RUKA!

-You want this bunny?-she said like reading my mind.

-N-No!-I lied staring at the bunny.

-Oh, so can I cook him?-she said smiling sweetly.

-HECK NO! GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!-I exclaimed angrily.

She took her sun glasses over and stood up walking to me.

-You want this bunny? You answer questions.-she said serious with a money sign in her eyes.

-What questions?-I asked not taking my eyes on the bunny.

-Sit down. This will take a while.-she said smiling.

I didn't like that smile. It's an evil smile.

**Natsume's POV**

Where the heck are Ruka and Aoi? This damn school is so damn big that any person could get lost!

But the gardens aren't that bad… I mean, Sakura trees are my favorite kind of trees, not because that they are pink and cute like the girls say they make me feel in peace...

They…remind me of something.

I decided to sit under one to see the view of the full garden and man, it was beautiful…

-What are you doing in my tree polka dots?-a female voice asked annoyed.

I recognize this voice…Sakura.

XXXX

**So this is the second chapter. XD**

_**Omg you should make Natsume have polka doted boxers xD**_

_**-Gakuen Alice- angel43**_

**I loved your idea so your wish is my command. :D**

**Well I hope that you enjoyed and I'm really sorry if there is any bad grammar TT3TT…**

**REVIEW :D ~~**


	3. Welcome to hell

**Guess who is back?**

**Just saying that I love all of my reviews! I'm so happy for all of them being positive!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice OTL ….**

**Oh and yes, I'm starting to learn English so…I sincerely apologize for my crappy grammar x3**

**XxXxXx**

**Mikan's POV**

I can't even relax alone and quietly in my tree, who dares to come here?

I looked down to see polka dots. Oh…so it's him it's interesting see him walking here by himself.

I jumped down and landed in front of him, he seemed startled, good.

-What are you doing in my tree, polka dots?-I asked while glaring.

He seemed annoyed, the brat.

-Shut up women! And stop calling me that I have a name you know?-he said completely annoyed and embarrassed.

I don't give a damn what is he's name.

-What's your complete name by the way?-he said interrupting my thoughts rudely.

-And why should I tell you polka?-I asked smirking a little.

He glared with pure hatred.

-Call me polka one more time.-he hissed.

-Polka boxer's dots.-I said with no fear.

This guy created a fire ball and I saw it coming in my way so I easily dodged.

So…he has the fire alice hum? Not bad, maybe I should steal his alice for him to go away…but in the other side he's interesting.

I nullified his alice and walked to him again.

He seemed confuse, what a dumb.

-Scared? Can't use your alice polka?-I smirked again.

He looked at me and then smirked too, why did he smirked?

-I don't need my alice to fight stupid.-he said while running to me about to punch me in the stomach, too easy.

I grabbed his fist and pushed him to the floor, he stood up very quickly and tried to kick me in the stomach, I easily grabbed his foot and made him did a back flip and he landed perfectly on the ground while glaring at me.

**[A/N- I don't know how to write a fight scene so let's skip this part ^^]**

Our fight was so long that I didn't know that the sun was almost gone, damn…he never gives up and he's good at dodging, this might never ends and I need to go for a mission.

He felt many time to the ground but he always stood up to attack me again, what's with him? Why doesn't he give up?

-Tell me *pant* your *pant* name…-he said while panting.

He really wants to know it? This is happening because he wants to know my full name? Is he stupid or what?

-Why should I say my name to you!-I hissed while panting.

He smirked and stared at me.

-I want to know the name, of the pervert and rude girl who walked in my dorm last night.-he said sticking his dirty tongue at me like a brat.

Screw this.

-If you annoy me one more time I'll personal beat the crap out of you and maybe kill you, so stay away from me!-I hissed with my best death glare that came back even stupid Persona back away.

He stared at me like nothing happened.

-I'm Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga, and I say…where did you learn how to fight like that?-he asked curiously ignoring my warning.

This damn brat thinks I'm a book for him to read?

-Go the hell and leave me alone!-I said walking away to the woods. I knew that he's following me, he can't follow me.

After 10 minutes of walking and trying to him to get lost I flipped out turning back to him and punching in on the face.

He felt back and rubbed his nose that was bleeding, than he stared at me angrily.

-WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?-he screamed standing up while pointing at me with his free hand.

-YOUR MY DAMN PROBLEM RIGHT NOW! PISS THE F*CK OFF YOU RETARD! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?-I screamed back.

God! He's so annoying!

I wasn't taking attention when he pinned me up against a random tree.

He stared at me coldly and I stared back in the same way, is he trying to scare me? Don't make me laugh about it.

_**Natsume's POV**_

What the hell is wrong with this woman? First she starts to fight with me, then she walks randomly in the woods and suddenly she punches me in the face? What the hell! My bloody nose is hurting and I think is broken.

While she was lost in her thoughts I pinned her against a random tree to try to talk with her but I regret it.

Her face was to close…her hazel and big eyes were staring at mine so intensely, her red cheeks from fighting looked cute on her and damn…those red lips…makes me want to k-WHAT THE HECK I'M I THINKING? She's a freak! … Godamn...she's a beautiful freak…

I didn't see that coming but she pushed me to the ground and now she was on top of me smirking.

-I see that you start liking me polka dots…I wonder why…-she said approaching me for a kiss.

Holy shit!

**Normal's POV**

Natsume was waiting for a kiss but he felt another thing.

Pain, because our brunette punched Natsume's manhood, hard. **[A/N- So sorry male readers… and OUCH! D:]**

She stood up and before walked away she glared at the body that was twisting in pain and screaming cursing.

-My name is Mikan Yukihira Sakura. And welcome to the hell Hyuuga.-she said walking away.

XxXxX

**I'm so sorry for this chapter is so short! I need to study and actually I did this chapter secretly. I'll start a new story by the way! Based on the new movie: The snow white and the Hustman. I loved it! :P**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AGAIN x3 ~~**

**Natsume: WTH! Polka kicked me in the b-**

**Mikan: Nope! You're the polka here, polka dots *laughs***

**Natsume: …**


End file.
